Origami's resolution
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance story for Shido and Origami that takes place a couple of years after the events of the show.


Origami's resolution

A couple of years had passed since Shido had spoken to Origami for the first time, and after many attempts to get her to dislike him, or to just remain friends, he had began to develop feelings for her as well. Then a few months ago they began dating seriously, and just like that they were engaged to be married, but Shido felt that something needed to change before they got married. Currently they are living together in Origami's apartment since it was the perfect size for the two of them, and Kotori and the other girls were still living at the other place without him. It was morning and Shido was making breakfast for him and his fiance Origami before they went about their day, but as they sat down to eat Shido had something he wanted to tell her.

"Origami there's something we need talks about"

"What is is Shido?"

"Look I know you hate spirits and I while I don't agree with that, I can accept it, but…I want you to quit the AST"

Origami clenches her hand.

"No I won't"

"Why not no spirits have shown up in long while, and besides I'm worried"

"You don't have to worry about anything Shido, I won't die and I won't let you get hurt"

"It's not just about you dying I don't want to see you hurt at all, and what if we have children, and then you get hurt how would they feel?"

"Shido we won't have a child for a while now even though we've already…."

"But you never know Origami it can happen sooner than we think, and if it happens…"

Shido holds Origami's hand.

"I want us to raise it to be happy and healthy with the both of us in good health"

Origami looks at the time and realizes she has to leave to go on a training excersize today with her squad. She leaves without talking to Shido anymore due to time restraints, and Shido feels a little upset since all he wants is to have a family with the girl he loves. Shido then proceeded to go to his new job as a dating sim script writer, a job that Kotori insisted he get to help Ratatoskr to help in the future. His work was being distracted by his thoughts of Origami continuing her war on spirits and the possibility she could get seriously injured from pushing herself too much.

Meanwhile Origami is doing her training excersizes with the AST which was a combat simulation for future battles in the event that a new spirit shows up and causes trouble. After a couple of hours of hard training Origami and her the other members of her squad were taking a moment of respite from their training. While Origami was getting a beverage from one of the vending machines the squad leader Ryouko Kusakabe approached her.

"Hey Tobiichi!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I hear talk you got yourself engaged is this true?"

"Yes ma'am I'm happily engaged to someone"

"Then why don't you leave the AST and go have a few kids or something"

"I can't do that not until all spirits are dead"

Origami looks at Ryouko with a stern expression, but Ryouko looks at her with a friendly casual look.

"Look I know better than anyone how good a wizard you are, but listen you've done enough I mean you're getting married and it's not like I'm getting any younger myself; go enjoy life and leave the spirit killing to us okay"

"I'll say it again I can…."

As she tries to finish her sentence Origami is hit with a sudden feeling of nasusea and runs over to a nearby garbage can. Everyone in the squad is worried that she may have a virus and backs off except Ryouko who simply checks on her.

"Hey you okay Tobiichi?"

Origami can't respond since she is throwing up in the garbage can, and Ryouko asks if she needs anything.

"Need some water some ice or anything?"

"No I'm okay just a little sick"

Ryouko takes a moment then smiles since she may have just found a solution.

"Tobiichi I insist that you take a physical exam immediately"

"What for excatly?"

"That's an order"

Origami agrees to the physical and proceeds to pay a visit to the physician on the base for an exam. Back at his work Shido was working on a new script since the one he was working on wasn't any good due to his distracting thoughts of Origami keeping him from concentrating. He then recieves a phone call from Ryouko who he didn't really know.

"Hey are you Origami Tobiichi's fiance?"

"Uh who is this I'm talking to?"

"Just answer the question"

"Yeah I am, but what's going on?"

"Listen I want you to hear something important so listen"

Ryouko holds up the phone she was using inside the doorway of the physical room where Origami is being examined. The doctor had checked her results and was ready to tell her what it read.

"Well master sergeant Tobiichi you're vitals are fine, but your hormone levels have changed quite a bit, and you've been experiencing nausea lately correct?"

"Yes"

"Well then according to my results you're pregnant congratulations"

Origami's eyes widened and she becomes practically speechless.

"I'm…"

Shido heard what the doctor said over the phoneline and is very speechless, and Ryouku just tells him.

"Don't worry she won't be fighting anytime soon I'll make sure to take care of it"

Ryouko hangs up the phone and goes inside to talk to Origami.

"So you've got a bun in the oven huh?"

"…"

"Well this simply won't do I can't have a mother to be fighting in this condition, nope sorry to say but Tobiichi I'm discharging you from the team, and I'm afraid it's going to be permanent this time"

Origami smiles and leaves the room after changing her clothes while her now former leader smiles as she walks off.

"Hope I get to meet the kid someday"

Later that night during dinner Origami and Shido celebrate the excellent news over a nice dinner, and once again Shido talks with her about leaving the AST.

"Shido I got discharged today so you don't have to worry anymore"

"I'm glad about that, but I want you to also forget your revenge against spirits"

"Shido…I can't do that no matter what happens; I just can't"

"Losing your parents those years ago must have been very tough, and I can't understand what kind of horror you went through, but revenge only leads to more hatred and revenge; do you remember the time you tried to kill Kotori because you thought she was the one who killed your parents?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you had killed her I would have never forgiven you, and I probably would only hate you the same you hate spirits, and maybe I would have wanted revenge myself. You didn't kill her and here we are now"

"….Okay I'll try for us and our child"

Origami rubs her stomach while Shido smiles at her; they were ready to truly begin their life together. Fifteen years later Shido and Origami now older are attending a kendo tournament final match, and the two competors were at a stalemate until one hears a shout from his coach.

"Win this thing Itsuka, remember your parents are watching!"

"Yeah coach Kusakabe!"

The young man quickly gains the upperhand and wins the match for his team, and he gets the trophy as team captain; he removes his protective gear revealing short white hair and amber brown eyes. His coach congratulates him as the watching parents and teachers clap.

"Good work kid you're a good fighter just like your mom"

"How do you know about my mom?"

The coach reveals herself as the former leader of Origami's squad now the kendo coach.

"I know trust me"

The young man's parents Shido and Origami come to congratulate him.

"Good job Hiro your father and I are very proud of you"

"Thanks mom"

Shido puts his hand on his sons shoulder.

"You did amazing here today so tonight we're going out to your favorite place; how does that sound?"

"Is aunt Kotori coming with us?"  
"Of course and she's sorry she wasn't here she was just busy"

The family walks off while the Ryouko watches on happy with what she did for her former subordinate, and for her top kendo fighter.


End file.
